zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hero's Bow
The Hero's Bow is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Although the bows share the similar name, none are exactly alike one another in appearance. However, due to a statement made by Dangoro in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, that the bow Link obtains was used by "an ancient hero", it is plausible that the Hero's Bow in Twilight Princess is the same as the one Link uses in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Hero's Bow is the main treasure of the Woodfall Temple, the first dungeon in the game. Link also obtains the Fire, Ice, and Light Arrows as the main treasures of the other three dungeons in the game: Snowhead Temple, Great Bay Temple, and Stone Tower Temple, respectively. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Hero's Bow is the main treasure of the Tower of the Gods, the third dungeon in the game. Link uses the Hero's Bow to overcome the trials of the tower and prove his courage by defeating Gohdan. By talking to the Queen of Fairies on the Mother & Child Island, Link can receive Fire Arrows and Ice Arrows; in Ganon's Tower, near the final battle, Link receives Light Arrows after winning a series of Phantom Ganon battles. It is notable that while it is normal for a postbox to reject any non-postage items, the item that Link attempts to submit changes as Link collects the above arrow upgrades. When Link first claims the bow, he attempts to mail the bow itself with a single, standard arrow. After the Ice and Fire upgrade, he will present a Fire arrow and an Ice arrow crossed in an 'X' shape. Finally, after receiving the Light arrow, he will then on present the postbox with what seems to be a single Light arrow. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] The Hero's Bow is the main treasure of the Goron Mines, the game's second dungeon. The Gorons had vowed to protect the Bow from Zant's invasion. Dangoro, who had been protecting it, claimed it once belonged to an ancient hero. This may indicate that this is the very same bow used by the Hero of Time in Majora's Mask. It can be used from horseback, most notably in the face-off against King Bulblin on the Great Bridge of Hylia. The Hero's Bow can be combined with the Hawkeye, providing a cross hair and zoom capability for more accurate and long distance aim. It can also be used in conjunction with any of the three types of Bombs to create Bomb Arrows. However, due to the weight of the bombs, the arrow's flight arc is severely compromised, as is the range, which offsets the Bomb Arrow's power. The Hero's Bow can not be combined with both Bombs and the Hawkeye simultaneously. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Hero's Bow from Twilight Princess is Link's projectile weapon. The Hero's Bow from The Wind Waker is the standard special attack of Toon Link. The regular Bow from Super Smash Bros. Melee is noticeably slower than the Hero's Bow from Brawl. See also * Bow * Bow of Light * Crossbow * Fairy Bow * Arrow * Bomb Arrow * Fire Arrow * Ice Arrow * Light Arrow es:Arco del Héroe Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items